Adresse introuvable - Réessayer
by The girl of the World
Summary: Les Winchester sont sur une chasse au fantôme. Mais plus rien ne va dès qu'un petit problème touche l'unique ordinateur portable qu'ils ont à leur disposition.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Votre nouvel OS de la semaine est arrivé ! J'ai encore exagéré sur ma vie quotidienne mais je suis sûre que vous avez déjà vécu ça à un moment ou un autre de votre vie.

J'ai eu du mal avec celle-ci. Il y avait des phrases un peu partout sans aucun rapport entre elles et la fin était totalement floue. Mais j'ai surpassé la page blanche, vaincu le dictionnaire d'orthographe rien que pour vous !

C'est donc humblement que je vous souhaite bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Adresse introuvable – Réessayer<strong>

Sam gigota dans son lit pour la énième fois ce soir-là, les couvertures ne recouvrant plus ses pieds et le mettant plus en rogne. Impossible d'être tranquille plus de deux secondes dans cette fichue ville !

Il décida alors sans grande conviction de se répéter un mantra pour tenter de trouver le sommeil et aussi d'oublier qu'ils devaient rester sur place encore trois jours.

_Je dors, je rêve, je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de ça, je dors, je rêve, je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de ça, je dors..._

A force de trop penser, même lorsqu'il était au lit, son cerveau marchait 24h/24, 7j/7 et 365j/an. Et il ne disjonctait jamais, au grand malheur de Dean qui entendait parfois son frère remuer dans son lit jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était plus que désagréable, surtout quand il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit ailleurs.

La faute aux dix dollars solitaires qui reposaient dans sa poche et à la particularité du seul bar de la ville. Ça ne rendait pas aussi bien de jouer au billard en étant hétéro dans un bar pour homme. Uniquement pour homme gay.

Avec la force des choses, il dut supporter supporter son petit frère qui dépassait du lit. Mais les lattes craquer à chaque mouvement pendant des heures et des heures devinrent très vite insupportable. Il avait abordé alors ce petit problème.

Par miracle, il avait trouvé une solution sur Internet : _Comment mieux s'endormir grâce à la suggestion_.Il avait lu les deux premières lignes avant d'éteindre l'appareil, déjà fatigué d'un truc aussi crétin.

Mais ça lui avait suffi pour trouver une solution : se répéter plusieurs fois la même phrase. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait fonctionner. Même la magie noire était plus facile que ça.

Sam avait alors adopté, sous la menace de dormir dans la salle de bain, cette technique et, d'une façon pour une fois inexpliquée, les lattes pouvaient se reposer en paix ainsi que les oreilles de son aîné.

Cependant, un problème n'arrivait jamais seul dans la vie et encore plus chez les Winchester. Et celui-ci occuperait toutes ses pensée. Tout avait commencé le lendemain même du rétablissement de leur sommeil par une phrase toute simple.

* * *

><p><em>-Sam ! Ça rame sur ton PC. Fais quelque chose.<em>

_Le cadet regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'utilisateur pour constater que le wifi était désactivé._

_-Tu devrais savoir comment l'utiliser depuis le temps._

_-Je sais comment l'utiliser ! C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça. Si tu es sage, je te montrerai comment écrire « pornographie » là-dessus. Tu verras, ce sera très utile durant tes longues nuits d'hiver._

_Il le regarda, le fixa longuement et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur tout en levant les yeux au ciel._

* * *

><p>C'était la sixième fois en deux jours. Le même discours, la même réplique. Privez Dean Winchester de ses sites pornos et il sera le premier à vous le signaler à coup de mégaphone.<p>

C'étaient un peu exagéré mais l'impression restait la même pour Sam. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il souhaita de tout cœur que l'aîné puisse trouver une jolie fille chez qui passer la nuit.

Mais le problème ne résidait pas dans l'envie de Dean à partager sa frustration sexuelle mais dans le fait que son ordinateur se mettait à boguer de plus en plus souvent.

Dean avait même perdu patience. Il avait ressorti ses vieux magazines de _Busty Asian Beauties_ du fin fond de son sac et s'isolait dans la salle d'eau pour une heure ou deux. Du coup, Sam passait une ou deux heures dans l'Impala avec les papiers de leur recherche et une lampa torche au cas où Dean voulait prolonger sa partie en solo avec _Casa Erotica_.

Tout le monde pourra dire que le cadet en avait pris pour son grade. D'accord, il était chargé de garder intact l'ordinateur, d'appliquer les mises à jours, de filtrer les informations lors des recherches. Dean avait donc de bonnes raison de lui en vouloir.

Mais comment faire lorsqu'il n'y a aucune connexion internet disponible ?

Le cadet avait tout essayé : le wi-fi du motel, de deux cafés, trafiquant le réseau d'une famille, d'un restaurant... Il avait même fabriqué une antenne en aluminium ! Il ne réussit qu'à obtenir dix minutes et trente-cinq secondes. Pas une de plus.

Malheureusement, lors d'une chasse au fantôme, au XXe siècle, l'informatique devenait essentiel. Ainsi, ils pouvaient éviter de passer des journées penchées sur des rouleaux de parchemins jaunies. Sam s'était alors évertué à faire fonctionner cette «_ saloperie de bordel de merde _» d'ordinateur. Mot pour mot.

Et donc, il essayait de trouver le sommeil, se répétant inlassablement le mantra que Dean lui avait appris.

« _Je rêve, je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de ça, je dors, je rêve, je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de ça, je dors, je rêve... Bon, ça suffit ! »_

Il se leva rapidement, jetant les draps au sol. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus sale. N'enfilant pas un sweat par-dessus son T-shirt et tirant violemment la chaise de la petite table à deux pas de leur lit, tout portait à croire que cette histoire se finirait mal. Pour lui ou l'ordinateur, personne ne savait pour le moment.

Le cadet ouvra d'un geste sec le portable et ne quitta plus l'écran lumineux des yeux. Ses doigts bougeaient automatiquement d'une touche à une autre sans qu'il y porta une attention particulière.

Ce fut ce qui réveilla son aîné : le matelas qui couine, le sol qui grince et le cliquetis continu des touches du clavier. Il remua légèrement, resserrant sa prise sur le couteau qu'il avait dissimulé sous son oreiller.

Un coup d'œil au lit voisin lui indiqua que son frère n'y était pas. Ça le rassurait autant que ça l'inquiétait. Que pouvait Sam à une heure pareil ? En tendant l'oreille pour détecter le moindre indice, il pouvait entendre une litanie de parole.

-Je vais y arriver. On a affronté des tas de monstres bien plus dangereux qu'un ordinateur portable. C'est n'importe quoi ! Totalement impossible ! Si je fais ça, alors je devrais pouvoir... Non. Pas encore !

Dean se leva sur un coude, rassuré que personne ne les attaquait, pour observer son cadet assis droit sur sa chaise et tapant frénétiquement sans aucun signe de fatigue apparent. Il le regarda quelques secondes sans bouger, à la fois impressionné et exaspéré par sa passion dévorante.

-Tu devrais appeler Kevin. Ça le changera du _Da Vinci Code_.

Deux mains tapèrent sur la table. La bouche de Sam se figea sur un mot qu'il n'avait pas fini d'articuler. Il tourna la tête sans bouger le reste du corps, les yeux remplis de colère. La lumière pale de l'écran soulignait affreusement ses traits.

-Je ne vais pas demander à un gamin de 15 ans comment mettre le wi-fi ! Je tiens à ma dignité.

Dean retourna sous ses draps. Ce n'était pas un problème majeur et ne méritait pas de se prendre la tête. Au pire, Sammy voudra dormir dans la voiture à cause de sa nuit blanche. Il serait un peu irrité mais pas plus que d'ordinaire.

-Ton téléphone est dans ta veste si jamais tu as oublié.

-Du gland.

-Banane.

Dean sourit. Il était quand même le grand frère. Son devoir consistait à le taquiner à chaque occasion. Et là, l'occasion était trop belle.

Le lendemain arriva vite pour Dean, un peu moins pour son frère. Mais un miracle s'était produit. L'aîné avait trouvé Sam dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses draps, laissant à l'air libre ses pieds jusqu'à la cheville. Au moins, il avait mis des chaussettes.

L'ordinateur reposait religieusement sur la table, au même endroit que la veille, fermé et attendant sa prochaine utilisation. C'était comme si rien ne s'était produit. Aucun problème, vraiment ?

-Moui. Tout est réglé. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

Durant les trois derniers jours de chasse et sur tout le trajet jusqu'au bunker, Sam s'en était tenu à cette version à chaque fois que son frère s'intéressait au rétablissement miracle du wi-fi.

Il s'était finalement endormi sur son siège, tête en arrière, mais il soupçonnait que c'était plus pour l'éviter que pour se reposer. S'en suivit six heures en solitaire de Metallica, AC/DC et Led Zepplin.

Au terme de ce voyage ennuyeux, Sam fut le premier à sortir en claquant la portière et la réprimande de Dean ne l'inquiéta pas. Il se demandait s'il l'avait même entendu.

Il le retrouva un peu plus tard dans le hall du bunker en grande conversation avec le prophète. Ce dernier avait les traits tirés, évidement. Toujours assis, le stylo dans une main et une feuille dans l'autre, il l'écoutait comme sous la menace. Pourtant, un léger sourire fit son apparition alors que Sam se retournait pour le voir arriver.

Il s'éloigna vivement de Kevin et fila dans sa chambre après avoir prétexté une envie furieuse de se doucher. Les deux restants écoutèrent les pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointain.

-Avoue ! Il t'a appelé ? dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Et surtout pas à propos du coup de fil qu'il m'a passé la nuit dernière pour rétablir le wi-fi.


End file.
